Love At First Sight
by vashluver1
Summary: PG for kissing. Meryl meets Vash on the cliff in episode 25. What will happen? What will she say? What will she do? Read and find out! Possible OOC alert


**Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun or Love at First Sight by Kylie Minogue. I wish I did!!!**

**This is an alternate scene from when Meryl goes up to the cliff that Vash is sitting on in episode 25. Please review!**

* * *

**Meryl's POV**

**_Thought that I was going crazy  
Just having one those days yeah  
Didn't know what to do  
Then there was you_**

I never believed in love at first sight. All of my friends did, thought. They thought I was too stiff and uptight about love and life. One night, after a strenuous day of working at the bar and changing bloody bandages, I slowly walked up to him. He was singing that song again. "So... on the first evening of pebble. From somewhere out of nowhere drops upon the dreaming world."

"So..." I started singing with him. "On the second celestial evening. All the children of the pebble hold hands and compose a waltz."  
  
**_And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight_**

We just stared at each other for a moment. I know he was probably wondering why I was there. I know he wanted to be alone. He always wants to be alone. I walked up and sat down next to him, keeping a respectable distance. "That's a nice song," I said. 'You're so stupid! Is that all you can say?' My mind was blank.

"Yeah," he replied and returned to his stargazing.  
  
**_cause baby when I heard you  
for the first time I knew  
We were meant to be as one_**

'I should just shut up! He doesn't want me here. I'm just an annoyance to him,' I thought. 'Say something!' "You can..."

"Huh?" he looked at me again.

"You can stay here as long as you like," I said. 'You're such an idiot! You know he has to go face his brother!'

"That sounds good. Might not be such a bad idea." He was lying straight through is teeth.

"Huh?"

**_Was tired of running out of luck  
Thinking bout giving up yeah  
Didn't know what to do  
Then there was you_**

**Vash POV**

I know I can't stay. She knows I can't stay. I can't believe she asked a question she already knew the answer to. I lied just to make her happy. I hate to see her sad. I hate it even more when she hides her feelings from me. Now I know how she feels when I do that to her and everyone else. But Meryl's different.  
  
**_And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight_**

'I don't want anything happening to her. That's why I have to leave and face my brother. If I don't, she might get hurt. Knives might use her to get to me! That would be low but that's how he operates.' I looked up at the stars. I wished they had my answers.  
  
**_cause baby when I heard you  
for the first time  
I knew we were meant to be as one_**

A thought suddenly occurred to me. 'I could come back! I could go, fight Knives, and come back!' I wished it were that simple. What could I do? I looked down. What could I possibly do? My eyes went wide a sudden thought. I looked at Meryl. She was staring at the sky, her eyes glazed over in thought. I loved her. 'I love Meryl! That's the answer! I love Meryl!' If I had someone to come back to, and if I believed I could do it, I could defeat Knives and come back!  
  
**_And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight_**

**Meryl's POV**

'I wish he could come back,' I thought. "I wish he could come back," I whispered softly.

"What was that?" he asked. I gasped.

'Why did I have to say that out loud?' "I said that I hope you come back."

"I will," he smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I promise," he said honestly.

"How do I know you'll keep your promise?" I cocked an eyebrow.

He surprised me by pulling me into a kiss. It didn't take long for me to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me. He snaked an arm around my waist and weaved a hand into my hair. We stayed like this for a while liking the feeling of holding each other in our arms. Much too soon, we had to pull away for a breath. Vash, lightly gasping for breath, said, "I love you, Meryl. I always have. It's ok if you don't feel the same, but-"

"Of course I do." He grinned mischievously.

"Good! I guess this means I get to kiss you again!"

"You are absolutely correct in that notion!" I laughed. "You better do it soon before I change my mind!" I frowned. "Time is wasting Vash! You don't want to get me ang-"He silenced me placing his lips upon mine. It's amazing what one night under the stars can do to your outlook on love and life. I believe in love at first sight, now.

* * *

**I really hope you liked this. Just another one of my fluff wars. Please review!**


End file.
